


Kisses Over Cake

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pre-Poly, Unrequited Love, or is it...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Hiiro learns just how much he misinterpreted over a slice of cake with Kiriya.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya, Kagami Hiiro/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Kisses Over Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuttly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/gifts).



> It's not exactly your prompt but I hope you still enjoy!

"You sure they're looking at the RNA sequences?" Kujou Kiriya said a bit louder than necessary as he entered through the sliding door to CR, one arm holding his tiny laptop and a mess of papers to his chest, the other pressing his phone against his ear.

Hiiro half-watched him, more focused on the cake he's cutting and serving onto his plate.

Kujou caught his eye and nodded slightly, still quiet as he listened to the other person on the line. Hiiro nodded back only out of respect and then redirected his full attention to his task.

"...Yeah, that's what I thought," Kujou said as he seemed to get a response, and Hiiro didn't have to even look up to hear the smile in his voice. There was some audible, but indecipherable yelling from the phone that got his attention just in time to see Kujou flinch away from his device, but he was laughing. Hiiro's brow furrowed at the reaction, normally a raised voice would indicate something bad. But Kujou just kept laughing, making sure the other person could hear him.

"I'm counting on you to keep them on their toes then, Nico." Hiiro's lips pressed into a thin line. Ah, things suddenly made sense, "'Kay, you too. Bye," Kujou finally hung up, then pocketed his phone.

He carefully dumped his laptop and papers onto the table, then in a fluid motion, took a few steps and threw himself onto the couch with a huge sigh of relief. Hiiro fought the urge to roll his eyes, and tried his best to ignore it.

His and Kujou's relationship was... Tenuous. That might not be the best word, but it's one that seemed fitting for the way Emu was grasping at thin strands of shared interest and care for him, trying to bring them together so his friend and his boyfriend would become close, too.

Initially, Kujou was judgmental of Hiiro, often taking Emu aside to whisper things to him that had the pediatrician lightly hitting him on the shoulder or looking distressed as he harshly whispered something back. By the same token, Hiiro still felt disdain for the coroner's laid back attitude and disregard for others' personal space. And perhaps a bit of jealousy that Kujou was the one Emu picked over him. But slowly, somehow, through consistent exposure to each other, they grew into something more than subtly hostile co-workers. Hiiro had no idea how to truly define the relationship anymore, but they were at least amicable towards each other on most occasions.

Kujou's hands would find their ways onto his shoulders or gently nudge him to get his attention, and instead of irritation, Hiiro slowly found resigned acceptance that being so tactile was just one of Kujou's quirks. But recently, he found himself in an unfamiliar space where the touches made him smile slightly. Something about the gesture felt more fond, and he found himself instinctively responding in kind. He also noticed the whispered conversations hadn't gone away, but they were no longer harsh with each other. There seemed to be a resignation to those as well, but Kujou seemed to be taking whatever he was disappointed in in stride for Emu's sake. They had even seemed to take on a fully positive note as of late, so Hiiro could only assume Emu had managed to turn at least some of Kujou's opinion around.

As Hiiro finished off the first slice of cake and started cutting into the second, Kujou apparently had enough of lazing around and got up to sit right next to him.

"Kujou, your things are on that side of the table," Hiiro looked at them pointedly.

"Yeah, but the cake is right here," He smirked, then gently grabbed Hiiro's fork hand, taking advantage of his surprise to direct the bite of cake on it into his own mouth, winking as the tines of the fork slid out from between his lips.

Hiiro was tempted to yell at him, rip his hand from Kujou's grip, but instead he just took a moment to breathe. This was probably just another strange Kujou quirk. He wouldn't let it get under his skin. He could deal with it. Yes, frustration was completely the reason his face felt so warm and his heart was starting to beat faster.

"Kujou, why are you stealing from me?" Hiiro said coolly, "Last I recall, you are a bugster, and don't require food."

"What, you let Poppy and Nico do it," He said, leaning in with that infuriating smirk.

"I don't _let_ them do it, but they are less aggressive in their theft of my food," Hiiro averted his eyes to scowl down at the slice of cake.

Kujou hummed thoughtfully, "But you _do_ let them off easier. You just kinda scoff and give them stink eye. I do it and I get a whole lecture."

Hiiro's head snapped back up to glare at him, instinctively making an offended noise, "This is not a lecture—" but Kujou's expression turning surprised in a fake but delighted way cut him off.

The medical examiner pointed at Hiiro's face, "Just like that! That's the sound."

The surgeon spluttered, searching for some kind of defense, "I do not do this whenever someone steals food from me, and I don't let them off easier either."

Kujou just raised an eyebrow, "Sure you don't," the skepticism was clear in his voice.

Of course he didn't. That would imply Kujou got special treatment, but the only reason for that would be their not-feud over Emu and they were past that. At least he thought they were finally getting over it. Now there seemed to be some new component of their three-way relationship he was missing.

Hiiro shook his head, trying to get out of this conversation and ignore the way Kujou's hand was still wrapped around his, "Well, it doesn't matter. Just make sure you find a way to make it up to me."

"Oh?" Kujou's smirk widened into a grin, making Hiiro regret his words. This would surely turn into some other strange behavior.

"Fine, fine," Kujou shook his head mock-exasperatedly, "Here, what you missed out on."

Taking advantage of Hiiro's open mouth, about to demand what he meant, Kujou bit down on his bottom lip gently, then moved up to lick his way into Hiiro's mouth. He could still taste the light coffee buttercream on Kujou's tongue and the rich chocolate flavor of the cake itself.

Hiiro stayed frozen while Kujou continued to do whatever he pleased, seeming intent on licking every possible bit of his mouth. He could practically hear the medical examiner's playful tone, telling him he was making sure Hiiro could taste everything. Hiiro squeezed his eyes shut until Kujou finally pulled away. When he blinked them open again, it was to the sight of Kujou taking another forkful of cake. He wasn't even cutting the slice off first...

"So, Kiriya, would you like to explain that?" Emu's voice came from across the table.

Hiiro flinched, almost afraid to look. Emu had caught Kujou doing... _that_ to him, there was no way he wasn’t going to be upset. But, wanting to do the right thing, Hiiro forced his head to tilt up to confront... Emu... not angry? He just looked amused with that exasperated edge to that smile usually reserved for Kujou's antics.

"I thought we agreed I was going to get to talk to him first."

Kujou just grinned, popping another bite of cake into his mouth, "What can I say? I'm a man of action."

Emu stepped over to gently bat as his head, "You're an idiot that's what."

Kujou just grinned back at him, "You love it though."

Emu sighed, "For some reason." He turned his attention back to Hiiro as he sat across from them both. "Well, I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

Hiiro finally shook himself out of his stupor to nod, "It seems you would." and Emu reached across the table to place his hand over Hiiro's own.

"Don't worry, we'll catch you up together."


End file.
